


Rocketman (Post Endgame + Spoilers!)

by projectibris



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectibris/pseuds/projectibris
Summary: Peter Quill says goodbye to his mother before leaving Earth again.





	Rocketman (Post Endgame + Spoilers!)

"So where to now, Quill?" Rocket asked, standing on the stool behind him.

 

Before Peter was so rudely interrupted by this big " _ God of Thunder"  _ guy, he was working on something in the ship's navigation interface. A search for any trace of Gamora was turning up with nothing useful. She had disappeared within the hours proceeding the final battle, and not even Nebula was sure where she could've gone. With all of the multiverse junk, it made sense that the computer would be just as confused as everyone else. But that was okay, Peter convinced himself, because there was something else he needed to do. 

 

"Xandar's pretty spiffy these days - after they rebuilt everything," Rocket continued, offering some options to the man who seemed a little distant. 

 

On Peter's left, a broad shouldered and heavy set Thor chimed in. "It's been rebuilt? That's great news," he smiled, "Yes, we should go there." Thor reached out to the navigator again, swiping across the hologram screen. 

 

Peter slapped Thor's hand away. "Dude," he exclaimed quietly and simply. It was an impulse decision, but luckily it didn't result in him getting seriously injured by the god. Thor shot Quill a frown with squinted eyes, but lowered his hand. Peter could tell that Thor was quite interested in getting back to space. Admittedly, Earth was no longer a home to Peter either, but his ties to the planet still remained. "There's just one last thing I need to do here, guys. After that, we can go wherever we want." He turned back around to face his family with a smile. 

 

-

 

The Benatar hummed and kicked as Peter and Rocket lowered it to the earth for a gentle landing. Well, as gentle as they could get it when bickering about where to park it without scratching the paint. It finally touched ground with a thud, the rumble of the engines vibrating the walls and floor of the ship ever so slightly. It was quiet, despite the bird song that could be heard from beyond the windshield. 

 

Peter let go of the controls, sighing heavily as he looked out into the Missouri forest outside. Many moments passed with nothing in particular taking up his thoughts. He was simply at a blank. He had not seen his mother since the moment she died I'm the hospital. There was no funeral, and no final words. All there had been was a kid, having a meltdown, taken into the deep reaches of space with only music to remember her by. Of course, the music was the most impactful part of her; it made up for every moment and gesture of love he would miss after her death, but here he was on Earth for the first time in decades. He couldn't leave again without saying goodbye. 

 

So here he was in Missouri. For a moment, they considered searching nearby cemeteries, but that came with many of its own problems. Firstly, it would be quite hard to land the ship without attracting unneeded attention. Secondly, Peter was sure they wouldn't find her there. A spirit like hers was too free to be held to the earth, much less be buried by it. He thought about his grandpa, and remembered so faintly the talks of cremating his mother after she passed. Then, he remembered a place that he and his mother shared when they would listen to music together, lay in the grass and stare at the clouds. It would be impossible to find the exact glade or clearing, but he knew it was in this forest somewhere. So here he was…

 

"You gonna be alright, Quill?" Rocket asked. The raccoon was the only one who Peter had told the 100% truth about this visit to. 

 

"Why would he not be?" Drax asked from his seat behind them. "Is it dangerous? I can come with you to protect your weak, small body from harm."

 

"I think I'll be okay, Drax, thank you." Peter nodded, and looked to see Drax putting away the blades the he was stowing beneath his seat.

 

Everyone looked at Drax with an expression of surprise and equal discontent. " _ Why _ are you keeping those there?" Nebula asked. 

 

"Where else would I keep them?" 

 

" _ Anywhere else."  _ Peter replied, noting a variety of safety hazards in his head. "- I don't have time for this, y'all figure it out on your own." He stood up, walking away from his seat. He made it to the bay door of the ship before turning back one last time, "Be good," he joked with a finger pointed at them all. Thor couldn't be seen in the group, which Peter was a little thankful for. 

 

He stepped out into the clearing slowly, the fresh air greeting him kindly. The birdsong was amplified now, the calls chirping and echoing out among the trees. The oaks were a little shorter than he remembered, but they were still just as impressive. Even the smell was familiar, as the summer breeze carried the pungent scent of wildflowers and grasses. Above him, the leaves ruffled against each other. Peter felt himself breathe in a way he hadn't since the last time he was on Earth. Oh, Earth was so special. Maybe not home anymore, but a perfectly good place to visit. 

 

He took a couple steps deeper into the undergrowth, feeling a deep desire to wander until he found his mom out there in the green and soil. He stopped at a little patch of flowers. They were a deep purple - a color that his mom was very fond of. She always said it reminded her of the vast expanses of the galaxy, and the clouds of nebula that housed the brightest stars. Bringing his hands together, he looked at the flowers and took a deep breath, held it for a long moment, and released it. 

 

"Hey, Momma…" he started, and for a minute, it was all he said. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "I'm back on Earth now, but I'm gonna be leaving soon, so I...just wanted to check in." He looked away, wiping his eyes and nose on his gloves. "Space has been really something. I think you would've really loved it up there with me." Peter's voice was cracking.

 

From behind him, the subtle steps of another were sounding out. Like a bullet, he unholstered his weapons and drew them in the direction of the approacher. However, despite how quickly Peter's traumatized instincts deemed the presence to be a threat, it turned out to just be Thor, who stopped walking but did not flinch or cowar. Peter lowered his blasters, blinking the tears from his eyes and turning his head to avoid the gaze of the other man. 

 

"Sorry." He croaked, attempting to make his voice sound stronger.

 

"Oh, it's fine, Quill. I'm sorry I snuck up on you." Thor said as he continued walking along the patches of thick vines and flowers. He carried a small glass of beer in his palm. The God of Thunder looked much more rested today than he had the day before. His braids were tight and the clothes he wore were much more becoming when clean. He crouched a couple meters away to pick a purple flower from the ground. "This place is quite beautiful."

 

"Yeah…" Peter replied, watching as the other man come closer to stand next to him. Peter turned himself back around to face the flowers, feeling a considerable frustration. He wanted some alone time with his mom. Was that too much to ask? Why did he have to get interrupted - and by Thor of all people. He was barely pleased to be accepting him into the Guardians to begin with, and now this. He simmered quietly, deciding to not turn this moment into something volatile. 

 

"Your mother…yes?"  Thor's voice arose from the silence.

 

Peter swallowed hard, shutting his eyes tight as he hummed. "Mhmm," he was blunt in his responses, and when he opened his eyes again, Thor seemed to be picking up on it. He was looking at Peter with empathetic eyes, which made him feel some kind of embarrassed. "How do you know? Sticking your nose where it don't belong?" Peter sighed, his eyes flicking about irritably.

 

A hearty growl-like laugh came from Thor, "Ah, I suppose I was eavesdropping...that and I...know what it looks like." His voice lowered in tone and volume as he took a sip from his glass.  

 

Peter folded his arms, turning his gaze back to the petals. He knew the god had lost his brother to Thanos, but to learn about his mother as well was a surprise. Peter had lost a great amount, and if they were getting technical, he  _ was  _ a bit of a demi-god. Of course, not nearly as impressive as Thor, who still retained his powers, but it was something. Maybe they'd had more in common than Quill had initially thought.

 

"What happened to her?" Peter asked quietly.

 

Thor was silent for a moment before responding. "She was killed."

 

Peter nodded, feeling his heart sink to just stomach as he remembered those sickening words from Ego's mouth.  _ To put that tumor in her head. _ It made him feel queasy, a sour taste in his mouth. "Mine too…"

 

Thor put a strong arm around Peter's shoulder, pulling him off of his balance just slightly. The embrace was shockingly soothing. "So you came here to say goodbye." 

 

"I never got to before...and I always felt like I just left her here, y'know?" He looked out, watching the shifting blades of grass that swayed in the wind. Noticing Thor's arm was still around him, he shuffled away from it. "And since I don't plan to come back for a while, yeah, I needed to say goodbye."

 

Thor nodded. There was no way he understood entirely, but he definitely acted as though he did. "Guilt is a heavy burden." He looked up at the sky, and Peter did too. The sun was beginning to set, revealing a pale thin moon glowing alongside stars that all flickered in the lavender and orange light. "Where would you say her spirit went? If anywhere…" he made a broad motion with his arm.

 

Peter blinked at the stars, letting his eyes adjust to the growing darkness. He had a very specific memory of sitting on the porch with his mother after a rough day at school. They watched the sunset, and marveled as the moon and stars lit up the sky. He had another memory of watching a meteor shower with her, but was unsure if it was from the same evening. Up in the stars and the sky was where the wonderful and caring woman always belonged. She always had such a yearning for it that was unparalleled. Someone like her deserved to be a place as beautiful as space. "I guess...up there," He sniffed.

 

"Then you never left her. She is always with you, Peter." Thor's smile was something that took Peter a moment to process. He had not seen the man be so genuine before. Thor looked at the flower he had picked, insure what to do with it. He seemed to settle on placing it on one of Peter's crossed arms, before patting his shoulder very gently. "I'll see you on the ship." 

 

Peter rolled his eyes, not reaching for the flower until after Thor was surely gone. Fireflies began to light up the clearing as he held the thing in his hand. He envisioned giving his mother's forehead a final kiss, placing the flower to his lips, before dropping it amongst the others.

 

_ "I miss the earth so much, I miss my wife, _

_ It's lonely out in space, _

_ On such a timeless flight,  _

 

_ And I think it's gonna be a long long time, _

_ Till touchdown brings me back around to find, _

_ I'm not the man they think I am at home, oh no no no, _

_ I'm a rocketman," _


End file.
